Aircraft, such as commercial airliners, generally includes gas turbine engines mounted forward of a leading edge of a wing of the aircraft. In known configurations, at least the rotary members of the gas turbine engine (e.g., the turbine section, the compressor section, and the fan assembly) are disposed forward of the leading edge to mitigate risks relative to rotor failure.
Among direct drive gas turbine engines, a low pressure (LP) turbine and the fan assembly are each coupled to a LP shaft to define an LP spool without a reduction gearbox therebetween (i.e. the LP turbine and the fan assembly rotate at approximately the same rotational speed). In contrast, indirect drive gas turbine engines (e.g., geared turbofans) include a reduction gearbox disposed between the fan assembly and the LP turbine rotor. The gearbox generally proportionally reduces the fan assembly speed relative to the LP turbine rotor. Therefore, indirect drive LP turbine rotors generally rotate at greater speeds compared to direct drive LP turbine rotors. For example, some indirect drive LP turbines may rotate approximately three times the speed of a direct drive LP turbine.
However, increased efficiencies due to the faster rotating LP turbine and relatively low speed fan assembly are at least partially offset by increased risks to engines and the aircraft due to rotor failure (e.g., disks, hubs, drums, seals, impellers, blades, and/or spacers). Therefore, known indirect drive LP turbines generally require additional structures to at least reduce such risks to those comparable with the relatively low speed direct drive turbine.
Still further, indirect drive engine architecture introduces additional systems and assemblies (e.g., the reduction gearbox) relative to direct drive engines that generate other performance debits and aircraft risks. For example, in addition to risks from a relatively high speed LP turbine, the reduction gearbox adds weight, complexity, and novel failure modes to the engine and aircraft.
Therefore, there is a need for aircraft and engine systems that may include structural and risk benefits from a relatively low speed LP turbine while also improving aircraft efficiency.